poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Investor (class)
Investor Some parents have brought up the Investor as someone meant to show great things, on the stage of contests. Their family has long line of great Coordinators who have left their entire trust funds to you – if you win contests. Investors receive a great deal of extra funds whenever they win a contest and can afford a great deal of extra pampering for their contest winners because of it. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Investor Gifted Features 'Family Inheritance' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You win a contest. Effect: You gain 2x the amount of prize value instead of the normal amount you would win. This Feature replaces Improved Income. 'Judge Bribe' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Contest Judge. Effect: Before a Contest begins; you may pay 800 to have the contest type changed to a type you have at least 2 ribbons for. Investor Features 'Badge Bribe' Prerequisites: Investor, 23 CHA, 15 CON Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Gym Leader. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier and your CON modifier. If you roll 22 or higher, you may buy a Badge from a Gym Leader for 10450 , they will not turn down the offer after the successful roll, regardless of their previous objections. 'Appeal Bribe' Prerequisites: Investor Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Contest Judge. Effect: Before a Contest begins; you may pay 350 to a Judge and tell them a round (1, 2, 3, 4 or 5) during the Appeals, in which you want them to raise their Voltage. During the round you may choose to not activate Appeal Bribe. 'Exchange Rates' Prerequisites: Investor, sold 3000 worth of items to a Poke Mart at once Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Poke Marts. Effect: When you sell an item to a Poke Mart they buy it for 65% of it’s value instead of the usual 20% or below. 'Family Favors' Prerequisites: Investor, a total of 50,000 Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Items. Effect: You may make calls to home and borrow an item of any sort at most one per month. Your family must be on good terms with you and you must make a successful check, rolling 1d20 and adding your CHA and CON modifiers. If the roll is higher than 19, Family Favors is successful. The GM will help settle the agreements of the item’s borrowing (for how long, where to receive item, etc.). 'Family Inheritance +' Prerequisites: Investor, (7,000 ) Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You win a contest. Effect: You gain 2.5x the amount of prize value instead of the normal amount you would win. This Feature replaces Family Inheritance. 'Judge Bribe +' Prerequisites: Investor, 3 different types of Ribbons Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Contest Judge. Effect: Before a Contest begins; you may pay 1750 to have the contest type changed. This Feature replaces Judge Bribe. 'Medal Bribe' Prerequisites: Investor, 21 CHA, 17 CON Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Frontier Brain. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier and your CON modifier. If you roll 27 or higher, you may buy a Medal from a Frontier Brain for 17450 , they will not turn down the offer after the successful roll, regardless of their previous objections. 'Member Discount' Prerequisites: Investor, spent 3000 at once at any Poke Mart Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Poke Marts. Effect: Everything you buy from a Poke Mart is 20% off full price. Prices at Pokemon Centers are 40% off. 'Member Discount +' Prerequisites: Investor, Member Discount Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Poke Marts. Effect: Everything you buy from a Poke Mart is 45% off full price. Prices at Pokemon Centers are 80% off. This Feature replaces Member Discount. 'Secret Stock' Prerequisites: Investor, Member Discount, 17 CHA Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Poke Marts. Effect: You have access to items in stock that no one else does. This includes special Poke Balls, rare Hold Items, Rare Stones and other exotic items usually found only in large Department Poke Marts. Category:Coordinator Advanced Classes